


Just a Glimpse

by AnonEhouse



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Futurist, Gen, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Missing Scene, Predictions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: Howard Stark searched for Steve Rogers all over the world. Is it too much to imagine he took a side-trip to Kamar-Taj?And when he got there, is it too much to imagine that his concern was for the future of his three year old son?Is it too much to imagine that perhaps Howard believed certain people could foretell the future? That's not magic, that's just... well... science we don't understand yet, right, Howard?





	Just a Glimpse

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

 

Howard Stark blew on his elegantly gloved hands, and remarked cheerfully to the dour fellow who had opened the doors, "Cold as a witches' tit, isn't it?"

The man continued to glare at him. 'Man', he was hardly more than a boy. And he had only one hand, at that. Probably why he was the door keeper, instead of holding a more important position in the place.

"So, are you going to take me to see this Ancient One, or not?" Howard asked, while pleasantly smiling.

"We who seek to learn the Mystic Arts give up all else. Are you willing to do that?" the doorkeeper asked, his eyes roaming disdainfully over Howard's immaculate suit and perfectly tailored winter coat.

Howard threw his head back and laughed. "Not on your life, kid. I worked hard to get where I am. I'm not giving it up for mumbo-jumbo."

"We only accept sincere students," the young man replied. He flexed his hand and reached out to grab Howard by the collar.

He was a lot stronger than Howard expected.

"Hey, hey, hey! I only want the guy to look in his crystal ball for a minute! I can pay! Cross his palm with silver, whatever! This joint doesn't run on fairy-dust and moonbeams, I bet!"

"We do not need..."

"Hamir," a woman's voice preceded her into the hallway. "Release Mr. Stark. I will speak with him." A woman came into the room. She was totally bald, close to six feet tall, and had emerald green eyes that looked at him with condescending amusement.

The kid dropped Howard and bowed to her. "Yes, Ancient One."

"You're the Ancient One?" Howard asked. "I would have never guessed. You have amazing bone structure."

Hamir made a disgruntled, growling noise. The Ancient One's amusement visibly deepened. "Please, leave us, Hamir." She led the way into another chamber and poured two cups of tea before speaking to Howard. "And you, Mr. Stark, have an amazing mind. Shall we do each other the respect of foregoing your usual games?"

Howard huffed. "Yeah, ok. Habit." He moved closer to her. "I won't waste either of our times. I've been told you can read the future, but I don't want to hear something you make up just to make me feel good, so here's the deal. I'll pay you the same whether you just say 'no, I don't know the answer' or you tell me the future, how's that?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his checkbook. "Ten grand... who should I make it out to, does The Ancient One have a bank account?"

"I spell it 'Nepal Red Cross'," she replied.

"Huh," Howard said. "In that case..." He made the check out for twenty thousand dollars and dropped it on the table next to the tea. "So, is it 'I don't know the answer' or what?"

"You haven't asked your question yet, Mr. Stark," she pointed out. "Drink your tea."

Howard sighed, and picked up the tea. He drank it and sat it down. "It'll never replace Scotch."

"Fortunately, it does not have to. Your question?"

"I have a kid at home. Bright. His mother spoils him, but I can't be there all the time. I'm busy. In between my company, working with the military, setting up the Stark Expo, and searching for Captain America-- there's only so many hours in the day." Howard leaned forward. "What can you tell me about my son? I'm not a young man. I can't count on being there for him forever." Howard turned wistful. "I'm not even sure I'll be around to hold my first grandchild. What about Tony? Is he going to amount to anything? I know, rich men's sons have it easy, too easy. They don't care. They don't _try_ like I had to, to climb my way out of nothing to get where I am today."

The Ancient One looked at him. "Tony Stark will overcome great obstacles. He will expand your company into a global conglomerate. He will improve your greatest invention and make of it a weapon in defense of the entire world. He will fight with Captain America. Does that satisfy you?"

"Yes. Yes it does. Thank you." Howard smiled. "For the tea." He nodded. 

"Hamir will show you out," the Ancient One said. 

Hamir returned a few minutes later. "Is all well, Ancient One? You appear...melancholy."

The Ancient One shrugged slightly. "I told Mr. Stark the truth. It would have done no good to remind him that the word 'with' has more than one meaning."

Hamir looked puzzled, but he nodded. "Yes, Ancient One."

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how old Hamir is, so possibly I'm stretching a point, but since MCU didn't tell us, maybe he just was one of those fortunate people who age really well. By the way--In the comics, Hamir the Hermit is the father of Wong. *glee, I love factoids*
> 
> Note: Still not in writing mode, but a lengthy bellyache today wore me out enough to require a nap, and I woke with the basics of this story in my mind. Naps are wonderful things.


End file.
